AFTER EVER AFTER (CasAna, SAlyss, EmDean) Drabbles DISNEY EDITION!
by castielsangelicdemoness
Summary: Lots and lots of drabbles, set to Disney songs or inspired by them.
1. Chapter 1

Ana/Cas Disney Crossover Drabbles….

Human!Castiel's First Christmas – Inspired by "Stories" (Beauty and the beast 2)

"Dean, he's being such grump. Is he always like this when I've been gone?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Even on Christmas?"

"What's Christmas?" Castiel's voice came from behind us.

"Christmas is… when you give people special presents. Things that make them happy."

"Oh." He walked away.

"So, Ana, what are you going to give him?"

"I don't know."

"What would you want?"

"Fairy tales."

"Why not make him a storybook with all your favorite stories, and you can read it to all of us on Christmas in front of the fire?"

"What a wonderful idea, Dean. I just hope he likes it." Dean left me alone, so that I could work the magic of storytelling on my own. I caught myself humming, and as I was sewing up the binding, I put words to it. It was something that I thought he might enjoy.

_We will slay the dragons  
That still follow him around  
And he'll smile  
As his dreams leave the ground!  
Stories and stories  
About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure  
Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the everyday  
I know a tiny place just a dot  
Too small to measure  
I'll lead him there, I know the way!  
Stories about heroes  
Who overcame  
Their deepest sorrows  
They'll put hope into his heart again  
To cherish everyday  
He'll find a better world  
And the strength to face tomorrow  
I'm sure that when he knows the way  
He'll want to stay_...

That Christmas, curled up on the couch, Cas' breath in my ear, I began at the beginning. I began with "Once Upon a time…." And as I read the words, the wonder on his face was reflected in the eyes of Dean, Sam, Alyss and Emence. Because this was no ordinary fairytale being told. This was our fairytale. Our stories. Things that made us who we were sitting in that fire room. And when I finished, I knew by the look on Castiel's face that I had been a good wife, and brought his smile back to his face. That night, as I put the book on the bookshelf, I caught myself singing, "And now that he knows the way, he wants to stay." That was the only peaceful Christmas we had. But it was the best by far.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Alyss/Sam

Inspired by Someone's Waiting for You (the rescuers)

Alyss was looking out at the stars, wondering were Sam and Dean had gone. She could still hear Sam's voice in her ear as he held her before leaving. _"Be brave, little one; make a wish for every fallen tear. Hold your head up, though no one is near." _All she could say was, "Come back, Sammy. Remember, someone's waiting for you." Then he was gone, zapped away by Castiel, off to fight for their lives. For her freedom to rule without having to worry about Archangels creating an uprising. For Ana's right to keep the demons at bay and for their right to all lead lives they wished, not at destiny's every whim. She could remember a time when she wouldn't have waited for anyone. A time before Sammy had walked into her life, before her sisters all had their soulmates; she was set on whatever her mission was at the moment. And then, miraculously, Uncle Castiel brought the boys into their lives. And now, she had someone who was waiting for her, and she had a surprise for him. Putting her hand on her stomach, she smiled. _He'll be back, little one. He has two someones waiting for him now._


	3. Chapter 3

1. Ana/Cas, Alyss/Sam, Emence/Dean: Prom Night J (this is when the boys first meet Ana, but have been in a relationship with her sisters for a while now… A/TL)

Inspired by "Ma Belle Evangeline" (princess and the frog)

"So, Cas, when do we get to meet this Ana chick?" Dean was curious, because he had heard so much about Ana from Castiel and Emence, that it was slightly nerve-racking that he hadn't met this mysterious girl yet.

"Yeah, Angel, when do these two FINALLY get to meet my wonderful sister?" Alyss was holding onto Sammy's arm, and grinning her classic Cheshire cat grin. She knew that her sister was already at the school, with Meg and Lilith, Ana's mom, getting ready for the big dance. Lilith wanted nothing more than to get rid of the angel dating her demon daughter, but she put up with him, because he was a good way to unite Heaven and Hell.

"How can you miss her? She's standing right up there in front of you. My queen of the night, so still, so bright." Cas' breath was so light as he said it, as though he wasn't completely sure that she was real. "Look how she lights up the night, ma belle Anastasia. So far above me yet I know her heart belongs to only me."

Ana was at the top of the stairs in a flowing red dress, chased with silver threads and an empire waist. Her hair was done like her sisters' hair, all curled and flowing down their backs. The only differences between each of the girls tonight was the way their dresses were cut, the colors of their dresses, and the colors of their makeup. Each color of makeup was designed to go nicely with the dresses, without looking gaudy. Alyss, in deep blue, had blue accents to her eyes, and a dark blue lipstick that was hazardously close to black. Emence, in green, had accented eyes, and green nail polish. Ana, in red, had slight accents to her eyes, and deep red lipstick that looked like a cross between rubies and blood. Accurately, the colors they were in also represented what their status level was. Alyss was to rule heaven, thus the blues, Ana was to rule hell, thus the reds, and Emence, a human, got green because she was Earthbound between the sisters' domains.

"Go get her, Angel." Alyss was happy that her sister had found what the other two had found; her soul-mate. The perfect match to her soul. She just found it ironic that it was one of her angels, and not a demon like Ana's father would have preferred.

They started to dance a waltz, and all seemed right in the world when _Ma Belle Evangeline _started playing. Swirling around the dance floor, you could see the bliss on the couples faces as the song played, and you could see the boys mouthing the words to their dates. _ Love is beautiful, Love is wonderful, Love is everything. Do you agree? Me oui!_

The night ended on a romantic note, with a dinner and a walk under the stars, where, for one night, no one had to be running off to stop the apocalypse.


	4. Chapter 4

1. Emence/Dean

Inspired by "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers"

"Dean, I love you, but if you drink that energy shot, I swear to my sisters that you will be walking back to the house."

"But I'm tired. And besides, Bobby's not expecting us for a little while. And Cas said that I should." With that, he guzzled the energy drink, and instantly started bouncing.

"Come on, Tigger; let's get you home before you hurt someone. Or yourself."

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is that Tigger's a wonderful thing! Bouncy, pounce-y, trounce-y,flounce-y, FUN, FUN, FUN!"

"All right, that's it. Out. You're walking to Bobby's for dinner. And stop bouncing! It's annoying."

In retrospect, he did sleep well that night, which is a good thing for us girls, as it was our turn to babysit the house. All right, fine, we locked him in the panic room, where it was pretty funny to watch him bounce off the walls.


	5. Chapter 5

1. Cas/Gabriel/Crowley/Lucifer/Michael

Inspired by "Don't fall in love" (beauty and the beast 2)

"So, Castiel, I hear you're dating my daughter?" Lucifer was not happy. Ana was his one and only child, his heir, and she was dating an angel who was sworn to keep Hell from the surface.

"Castiel, what about taking care of the Winchesters? Instead of making sure they did their jobs, you made sure they fell in love. With my daughter and her half sister." Michael wasn't happy with me either.

"Look, the falling in love thing was not supposed to happen. But how can I stop the soul-mate bonds? Even Father himself could not destroy the bonds of the soul-mate principle. And Ana was almost a mistake." Castiel was done hearing his older brothers harp on about one thing or another. This time, it was about the love between himself and Ana, Alyss and Sam, and Dean and Emence. One of which, by human laws is illegal, but by divine laws, is perfectly normal.

"Little bro, let me tell you one thing; Love is a disadvantage. It messes with your head until you can't think straight anymore. I like Sammy, it's true, but there will never be love there. He's just a distraction, because I like making him feel uncomfortable." Gabriel, the youngest archangel, was my favorite brother, mainly because he didn't care one way or the other who was in love with who, as long as he could mess with them every once in a while.

"Look, Castiel, don't fall in love. Just don't do it." Crowley, Lucifer's right hand demon. He's the teacher's pet, but definitely not his favorite.

"Guys-" I was cut off by Lucifer.

"The quickest way to break your heart, make you depressed and ill, is to get tangled up inside. The side effects could KILL." He was followed by Gabriel, then Crowley, then Michael. They seemed to be listing off reasons why you should not fall in love.

"All passion is a waste of time! A deadly game, poor fool."

"I am your friend, your cher ami, I wouldn't lie to you!"

"If you must love someone, may I suggest, you love yourself, just think it through. You'll never leave, you'll get more rest, and you'll feel as good as new."

"Your freedom is the most important thing my friend, you must be strong! You mustn't bend!" it seemed like they were going to continue in the same pattern as before, so instead of trying to see who's talking, I just listened half-heartedly.

"Don't talk for hours!"

"Don't send flowers!"

"Don't write poems!"

"Don't sing songs and dance beneath the stars the shine above! DON'T FALL IN LOVE!"

Crowley chuckled. "Don't do it. It's hell when someone's always there. It's BLISS to be alone."

"Understand? You'll end up looking like some poor, demented dove!" Lucifer was laughing as he said it, and then they all laughed. They yelled one last thing as they walked out of the front door of Bobby's house. "DON'T FALL IN LOVE, JUST DON'T DO IT!"

I closed the door, shaking with silent laughter. Lucifer didn't know that Ana and I were engaged and very happy together. Love suits some people better than others.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean/Emence

Inspired by Something There (Beauty and the Beast)

"That's it! It's over. No more Em and Dean!" I came through the door yelling this about once a week, and we know it got on everybody's nerves, especially Castiel, who got it twice. Once at home, with Dean, when he would come in drinking and pissed off, and again at our house with me throwing things around my room and trashing the house, only to have a happy couple again the next day. So when a couple of months passed, and nothing happened, everybody got suspicious. Ana and Alyss cornered me in the kitchen, and dragged me into the living room for the Inquisition.

"Well, what happened? You two haven't fought in months. And that is a highly suspicious and irregular occurrence around here, Em."

"Yeah, especially since Alyss NEVER fights like that with Sammy, and Castiel and I try to keep our troubles away from our day-to-day lives."

"There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean, and he was coarse. Unrefined. But now he's dear, and so I'm sure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

"Awe, Alyss, they've fallen completely in love with each other! It's so adorable!"

"Ana. Sarcasm won't hide the fact that you're fighting with Castiel. Again."

"And we're not here to take about my relationship troubles, are we? No. we're here to help her."

"I don't need help anymore, Ana, but you and Cas do, apparently."

"Not going through this right now. Don't wanna. Shan't, won't, can't make me!" Ana ran away from us, calling it over her shoulder as she retreated to her room. We were so going to get her later for it though, and she knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ana/Alyss/ Emence/ Dean/ Sam/ Cas (mentioned)

Inspired by Sally's Song (nightmare before Christmas)

I was thinking about life. Not mine. Just in general. And I realized the reason that Cas ignored me most of the time, even when we needed to collaborate. He preferred the company of the Winchesters more than me, and it hurt. _ And does he notice my feelings for him? And does he see just what he means to me?_

"Ana! Depressing thoughts do not suit you, sister dear. Especially when they are about Castiel. He's never going to come, sweetie, and certainly not when you call." Emence was being snarky because she and Dean were fighting again, and Cas showed up in the middle of it when Dean yelled an insult about Ana and Cas' relationship. So now Cas wasn't speaking to any of them, not even Sam or Alyss.

"Em, please don't be like that, she's hurting enough as it is. Castiel said some not very nice things to her, and now it's taking its toll."

"Cas did WHAT?"Sam liked his new family, but he wasn't very happy with Ana and Cas. But he firmly believed that Cas should not treat Ana like that.

"I sense there's something in the wind. It feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have." There was a melancholy note to my voice, and I knew it. But there was no shuffle of angel wings behind me, so I didn't care. Castiel could stay locked away in heaven for all I cared. He had hurt me, and I was not the kind to forgive this offence easily. _ What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? _Alright, so I lied. I love the man, and I would miss him, but there were still questions that needed answering. But they could wait, because right now we had to finish saving the world. Alyss came over, and hugged me, and Emence followed suit. As we stood there in a hug, I asked a question out loud. "And will we ever end up together?" They both looked at their beaus, then back at me, and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana/ Cas (1920s era, jazz singer/ mobster)

Why Don't You Do Right?

"As a nineteen-twenties jazz singer, there are some qualifications you need to fulfill. A good voice, a good body, and a gangster boyfriend. Now, two outta three ain't bad at all, you know? But I had all three going for me, and a sister who wasn't too bad herself." Ana was recalling her days in a Chicago theatre to the Winchester's and her cousin, Emence, who wasn't around for this.

"Ana had this song she did every Thursday night. And that was the only time Cas ever came to the show. Well, one night, he brought Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel to the club. Ana was getting ready backstage, and I had been performing. Michael got pissed and all of the sudden, things started getting weird. My father always did have this weird sense of propriety, especially when it came to me, and I wasn't really dressed the way the daughter of an angel should be."

"So, by the time I come out to the stage, Alyss has already been proverbially bound and gagged by her father's side. I'm wearing this really sparkly red number, and I mean really sparkly. My father could really care less about what I did, as long as it wasn't joining the ranks of heaven. So I start singing this song called "Why Don't You Do Right?" and Castiel got furious. It was an improper song to sing in front of his brothers, one of which was my father. So just to top it off, I crawled across the top if the table, and sang the line right to his face. Remember what the line is still, Castiel?"

" She said "Why don't you do right, like some other men do? And slid off the table right into my lap. Pretty sure Lucifer wanted me dead right then and there, but he never has acted on it."

We all laughed, because those days really were the golden days. We'd had so much fun without having to worry about our lives hanging in some terrible balance.


	9. Chapter 9

Alyss/ Sammy wedding preparations

Wait till He Sees You (Pocahontas 2)

"Alyss, come out so I can get you ready! Sammy's waiting!" Ana was knocking at my bathroom door where Emence was doing my hair in delicate curls. I was giddy, because in three hours I was marrying the man of my dreams. My soul-mate. It wasn't going to be a completely white wedding, as I HATE the color white. Honestly, it really is too saintly to be worn by anyone. But as I put on the black and silver dress, with my hair a waterfall that was done up so that my long hair rippled to just below my shoulders. I know that black isn't supposed to be a color worn at a wedding, but it felt so appropriate, especially since it was the end of the world around us and we're getting married.

"OH MY GOD! ALYSS, WAIT TILL HE SEES YOU! If he doesn't fall in love all over again, I don't know what he will do." Ana was happier than I'd seen her in a long time. At least, not since the beginning of the apocalypse. Castiel had chosen the warrior's life in heaven over the lover's life next to Ana, and when it came time for us all to meet on the battlefield, I know Ana would rather die than kill him. Sammy and I were not going to let our destiny's be controlled because of some stupid order from on high. She turned when we were all done, and looking in the mirror behind me, she sighed, and headed for the door. Turning, she said, "Wait till he sees you." With a sad smile she walked out humming the wedding song from Corpse Bride.


	10. Chapter 10

CUPID/EVERYONE

Kiss The Girl (little mermaid)

_Today's Valentine's Day, and yet no one is even acknowledging each other_... Cupid thought this was a travesty, considering it was his job to play matchmaker. Humming a tune he had picked up from listening to silly love songs, he set to work trying to make Sam, Dean, and Castiel admit they have feelings for Alyss, Emence, and Anastasia. First he shot an arrow into the heart of Sammy, and another into the marvelously beautiful Alyss. _Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you too; there is one way to ask her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try you want to kiss the girl._ Alright, so the sparks weren't as hot as he had wanted, but hey, it's a start. Dinner and a movie, and possibly a spectacular goodnight. He just wished that he could be there later to see it. But now for Emence…

Emence was already near Dean, which made it easy. All Cupid had to do was aim and fire. _There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. _They had been fighting, and Dean was walking away, but after the arrow pierced his heart he turned back to her. Emence went from pissed off pixie to girl in love within about three seconds. _And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you've got to kiss the girl. _Seeing Dean so lovestruck made Cupid so happy, he thought he was going to faint. Now for the hardest part of all. Castiel and Anastasia. The queen of Hell might be a little harder to influence than the other two. And no way was a warrior of Heaven going to fall for her without a fight.

Ana was yelling at a demon. Alastair, in fact, was being held in place by Meg and Crowley. So he really couldn't leave without hurting himself and the other two. Castiel was having a row with Gabriel, and it looked pretty fun to make them stop in the middle of what they were doing. He shot a set of arrows, which Ana side-stepped and Castiel ducked under, both of them continuing what they had already been doing. Cupid took out his two strongest arrows and with a flourish drove them home himself, making sure they each hit their marks. _Now's the moment, sitting in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, not time will be better. And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you've got to kiss the girl. _Normally, there would have been a spectacular pantomime of 'Where have you been all my life?' But it was not so between these two divine beings. It was more of a 'What the hell are you doing here and why are we not trying to kill each other?' After a couple of minutes, a very frustrated Castiel grabbed a confused Ana and pulled her into a long embrace. He leaned down, and for a brief second, gave her the choice to run. When she didn't, he leaned down and kissed her.

He checked on Alyss, and got the results he expected. A wonderful goodnight kiss, after a wonderful date. Emence and Dean were doing some things that made even Cupid blush. All was well this Valentine's day, and for these three couples, Valentine's Day was covered for a very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Lilith/ YOUNG!Ana

Mother Knows Best (Tangled)

"Anastasia Luciferous, you will not leave this house for any reason except school and whenever I say you can!" Mom had blown a fuse because she had realized that, at seven, her little baby girl had decided that she was going to visit Daddy. As the only child of Lucifer, I was kind of the apple of his eye. Definitely more important to him than any of his pets, his wonderfully talented demons, one of which was her mother.

"But Mo-" I was cut off by another, deeper voice.

"Ana, go outside. You don't need to hear this conversation." I turned to leave, and was stopped by Mom.

"Ana, don't ask to leave this house ever again. There are more important factors at stake here. Crowley's waiting to snatch her away from the one person she knows. He's the one with pointy teeth that I told her about as a child. Stop. No more. You'll just upset me."

"Ana. Darling, who knows best for you? Mommy or Daddy?"

"She always says that "mother knows best, listen to your mother." But if I have to choose between the two of you, I wanna go with you, Daddy. I want to learn to rule Hell as sure as the night that hides us all." I could see the pain in my mother's eyes as I turned to go out the door.

"Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best." Those were the parting words of a demon who would rather deal in souls than anything else. A mother who could care less about her child and more about her career standing with the King of Hell himself. Even if he was the father of her child, she'd rather be top demon than to be a mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam/Alyss

When You Wish Upon A Star (Pinocchio)

One night, I was out with Sammy, and for some reason he started singing my favorite Disney tune under his breath. I knew that I never told him that Pinocchio was my favorite, especially since that song reminded me of my mother. I listened a little closer and heard him say the most adorable thing in the world.

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. What's your wish, Alyss?" Sammy looked up and I saw the struggle he was facing inwardly.

"Sammy, that's an odd question. Why do you ask?"

"I know you're a dreamer, and your thoughts are always wandering to other things in life. Especially since you found out your true parentage. And I was just wondering if our wishes were the same."

"Ever heard of ask and you shall receive? Wish upon the first star you see tonight, Sammy, and if you are lucky, you might get your wish. Anything your heart desires will come to you." I heard Michael asking me what I was doing, and I just smiled and listened to his soft whispering. It was so cute, especially since Sammy was asking for a small kiss, just a peck on the lips, and he'd know that I loved him more than anything else.

"Oh, Sammy, come here." The shock on his face was adorable when he realized what I was going to do. The wonderful boy blushed, and leaned in for the kiss he asked for. "Fate is kind; she brings to those who love, the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true."

"Yes, Sammy, they do." We sat there under the stars, and held each other until Ana sent a search party after us. Content in our own little world.


	13. Chapter 13

Ana/Cas

Hallelujah (Rufus Wainwright, Shrek. Yes. I know this was a DreamWorks movie, but it's perfect for Ana and Cas)

"So, this is supposed to be a café? Where are the waiters, the coffee machines, the wonderful sandwiches? This looks more like the den of iniquity that Dean tried to take me to."

"Castiel, I'm dropping you off, because you need to reconcile with your brothers. And my father. Especially Father."

"But Ana, nothing in this world is going to make them go easy on me. I rebelled for Dean, and then met you, and rebelled further. I've fallen from grace in the eyes of everyone associated with Heaven in there, and then to add another strike against my divinity, I molotoved Michael, and help banish Lucifer. Honestly, there is no forgiveness waiting on the other side of that door for me. The only forgiveness for me is you."

"Happy Birthday, darling." With that, I kicked him out the door of my wonderful Candy Apple red Cobra. Once he was through the door, I drove around the back and signaled for everyone else to head into the empty restaurant. He was going to be a very unhappy man when he realized what was happening.

"Ana, we need to get you dressed so that you guys can relive the 20s with you singing Hallelujah." Dean, who was really going to irritate me with the fact that I'd told him that story.

"Be right there, just make sure he has a drink and a menu before I get out there, okay?"

"You got it, girl!" Emence was practically bouncing with joy.

By the time I got the line that everyone in the room knew, they had been singing along.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"Happy birthday, Castiel. I love you, even though ours is a broken Hallelujah. And one other surprise; Daddy, could you please come and tell Castiel something?"

"Castiel, I can't be happy about you marrying my daughter, but I have to accept it, don't I? Because no matter what I say, you will probably always be there defying me, and I'd rather let her marry you than let her live in sin. So, yes, you have my blessing."

"Mine too, Little Brother. I speak for all of your family with this one, including Michael. He says he forgives you, but didn't think he'd be very welcome." Gabriel, appearing from out of the back of the restaurant, came forward and gave his favorite little brother a hug. It was the most romantic stag party we could possibly have given Castiel, and the most fun bachelorette party I could have had. All was well post apocalypse.


	14. Chapter 14

Ana/Cas /Alyss/Sam/Emence/Dean

A Whole New World (Aladdin)

"Ana, darling, you and Alyss are the one charge that all three of us guys have to protect, and we can't do that very well if you keep running off." Dean was pissed off at the two princesses in front of him. One born to rule Heaven, and the other to rule Hell. Both girls had been raised as sisters, but were cousins in reality. His own girlfriend, Emence, was Alyss' sister, and another reason he couldn't fail to protect the girls.

"Princess, when did you last let your heart decide? Come with me, and I'll show you things that would make your head spin." Crowley was trying to tempt Alyss into letting him whisk her away to a land of temptation. And Ana was having none of it. He may have been her uncle on her mother's side, but she still outranked him, as she outranked every other demon. "Ana, I could show you the world. And what a world it really is, once you get past the meat suits. Shining, Shimmering, Splendid. I can open your eyes; take you both wonder by wonder."

"Crowley, you better play nice, or I'll send you back to Hell, you got that?" Ana would not tolerate the torment that to her sister was so unbearable. Alyss couldn't stand Crowley, and he knew it, and used it to his advantage. Sammy wasn't too happy about it, and Dean was getting pissed off at Castiel for even remotely letting Crowley near the girls.

"Dean, Ana can take care of it, and it's not like she had a choice. Crowley's been trying to win Alyss' soul, and Ana wasn't going to allow it. If he makes a bid for Emence's soul, then I can justify you getting in the middle and killing the King of the Crossroads, okay? Until then, let Ana do her job." Castiel, ever the champion, wasn't going to budge on this topic or anything else that compromised Ana's right to rule, and the way that she decided to handle her new charges. She was considered the true ruler, especially now that Lucifer was dead set on taking over Dean's body, so that he could kill Lucifer.

"Wow, sorry to interrupt this little pissing contest boys, but we really need to get out of here. Every moment has been red letter here, but we have an entire new world to discuss creating here. It's crystal clear that we can create the world we've been wanting." Ana closed her eyes and sighed. "Every turn is going to be a surprise, and I've come so far, I can't go back to where we used to be. Not now."

Castiel stepped up to Ana and pulled her into a hug, and you could see the tension leaving her shoulders as she relaxed. Cas was her soul mate, so whatever she felt he felt too, and touching seemed to make it better. Over her shoulder, he motioned for the others to come closer, including Crowley, who was part of their plan to trap Ana's and Alyss' fathers in the Pit. He looked at Ana, and when she finally looked up, he turned her so that they were both facing the circle of people in front of them. He then said, "Let me share this whole new world with you. I'd really enjoy it if we could all get along long enough to see this to completion." With that, all couples embraced, and Ana held out her hand for Crowley, her uncle, a family member, and accepted him into both of Castiel's life and hers. It was so picturesque, and yet all of them were unsettled. Only time could tell what would happen to them at this point.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean/Emence

Part Of Your World (little mermaid)

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW A WORLD THIS BEAUTIFUL CAN BE BAD! NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! ANA AND ALYSS GOT TO LEAVE AND EXPLORE BY THE TIME THEY WERE MY AGE, BUT IF I WANT TO GO, THE ANSWER'S ALWAYS NO! WELL GUESS WHAT MOTHER, I'M LEAVING WHETHER YOU THINK IT'S SAFE OR NOT!" It was a bad day at the house for me, but I was so sick of my mother coddling me all the time. Ana and Alyss, my older siblings, had gotten to leave whenever they felt they were ready. Of course, that had to do with saving the world as we know it from a couple of twisted angels. One, Ana's father Lucifer, was crazy as a loon, and tried to bring the apocalypse around. The other, Alyss' father Michael, was trying to be a good son and follow his father's orders. It would have created one of the most dangerous wars in the universe, Judgment Day and the Apocalypse. I called Dean, and talked him into helping me run away to my sister's house.

"Bad day, sweetheart?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay Dean?"

"I know you think that this is the best solution, but your mother just doesn't want to admit that you've grown up, and she REALLY doesn't want you to be part of the world that your sisters, Sammy, Cas, and I are a part of. I understand that, cause I'd be telling my kid the same thing, that this life is too dangerous for them."

"Unless you want to sleep alone tonight in the Impala, I'd suggest stopping there. I WANT to be part of your world. I mean, think about all of the awesome tricks I've picked up along the way! I've got some pretty neat stuff, but I don't have the things that I want to have. I'm not the girl who has everything."

"You have a family, a devoted soul mate, and a guardian angel. But who cares, no big deal, right? You'll always want more than what you can grasp at."

"I want to be where you guys are. Is that really so much to ask? I want to travel with you, and learn to be a hunter; just really all I want to be is part of your world."

"You'll discuss it with everyone later. But I wouldn't count on your sisters being too keen on the idea of training you to the lives we lead. And if, IF, they do, they will not be too happy with me about bringing you here in the first place, got it? I take you in there, I sign my death warrant for bringing you into the Sanctuary, and they ways they could torture me before I die are horrific. I've seen Ana pissed off at demons that disobeyed her, and watched as she tortured them in ways that even I didn't know existed."

In the end, my sisters were the most welcoming of me. Sammy and Cas both were pissed off at Dean, and slightly uncomfortable at having a "house mouse", someone who, until I could prove myself in the training ring, had to stay home and make sure that everything was ready. Food, weapons, and other important things, like research, I guess. But frankly, I was just happy to hang out pouring over the books with Bobby, because I was part of the team.


	16. Chapter 16

Alyss/Ana

Two Worlds (Tarzan)

It was a normal day at our house, which meant we were trying to enjoying the precious time we got to ourselves with the apocalypse falling down around our heads. Alyss and Sammy were pouring over newspapers and reference books trying to get ahead of my father's plans. Emence and Dean passed the time in the only way Dean really knew how. I was content to lay in bed with Castiel and try not to think about what we both knew had to be done. We pretty much agreed that Crowley, creepy bastard that he is, could have the basement. And god only knows what he was doing down there. With him being the King of the Crossroads, we pretty much left him to his own devices.

"Anastasia! We've found something you guys might like to see! And tell Emence to get Dean out of bed, because we need him to corral Crowley." Alyss and Sammy had something ahead of time, but I needed to check it? All right.

"Cas, they found something. We gotta get down there, and you get to get Dean. Emence needs to be there as well, but priorities state that since she called me, I have to be down there ASAP."

"Don't wanna move. Two worlds here, remember? As much as I love your family, we're all from two very different worlds. Well, except for Emence and Dean, but think about it. Alyss is from Heaven and Sam is from Earth. You rule hell, and I serve Heaven. Two worlds, one family, right? Doesn't make this easier."

"Castiel, You will get you angelic behind out of that bed, or you'll be sleeping in the basement with Uncle. NOW."

Castiel grumbled but started moving, so I went down the hall to bang on the door to Emence's room, to let her know to get out of the bed because Cas was in a bad mood and probably going to just poof into the room. I heard her fall off the bed, and a mild stream of swear words that meant she understood perfectly. Laughing, I proceeded down the hall, and came to an abrupt stop when I heard Alyss saying something in anguish into Sammy's shoulder.

"Sammy, it can't be true. She'd never do it, and you and Dean aren't going to do it. Why does it say that it's inevitable?" She was crying now, and I knew that if I didn't hightail it into that room, she'd never forgive me. I came around the corner, and saw the book they had open. It was the book of Enoch, and it was the stories of the Angels, Nephilim, and the Apocalypse. It contained the stories of the way everything would end.

"Alyss, darling, you know that we can change what's been written. We've done it before, and we can do it now if we can stick together. I know Sammy and Dean as well as I know my father and Michael. If it comes to a showdown, it'll be one hell of a showdown, and we'll stop the oncoming apocalypse. We have three out of four keys to Lucifer's cage, and I know that there is a lot worse that could be done to all of us than to track down Death."

"Ana, it says that if our father's do not fight, then the apocalypse will be postponed and we'll have to fight it out later as rulers." She came across the kitchen and hugged me, and Emence joined as soon as she got down stairs. I needed to talk to Crowley, and he was gone on another one of his crossroads deals. We found out later that his crossroads deal was for Bobby's soul, but we had bigger problems. Like the apocalypse. And not killing each other in the process of stopping it.


End file.
